


Teach Me To Kiss

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah’s not a very good movie kisser. Sean’s gonna help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Kiss

The beer in his hands was golden and icy cold. He relaxed against the cushy couch, stretching out his legs as they rested on several pillows, and sipped the beer slowly. His eyes drifted half-shut as he savored the sensations flooding him; the comfort of the couch and pillows, the semi-bitter tang of the icy beer, the satisfying buzz that warmed him, but most of all, the remarkable view that was a mere ten feet away.

The room was dim, lit almost like a bar. And as far as Sean was concerned, that was just fine. No one could follow his eyes, or read the feelings blazing in them. He could gaze at the slender young man who sat so near and let the emotion surge through him, unchecked. Love, that was certain. A sense of wonder. He’d always felt that. Lust? No. Not lust. At least not at the moment. His primary attraction to Elijah wasn’t sexual, though he felt sure no one would believe it. They all thought him bewitched. He thought so himself half the time. But it wasn’t the sex that bewitched him.

Another feeling, stronger than all the rest, constricted his chest strongly enough to stifle the breath within him. An aching need to protect. And more deeply, if Sean were honest, a need to possess. Not merely possess sexually, though god, knows that was part of it. Just... possess. The two feelings merged within him in an immutable union. And as he gazed, he knew that the emotional bonds that entwined his heart with Elijah’s were as unshakable as those that bound him to his daughters.

Across the room, Elijah didn’t notice Sean’s gaze. He was in rapt, animated conversation with Orlando and Dom. Sean could tell they were arguing from the look on their faces, but, having paid no attention to their words, he didn’t know what the quarrel was about. He did know that Elijah was getting the worst of it, for they’d only been talking for a few moments when he began to glower unhappily. His expression, which brought a quick worry crease to Sean’s forehead, had the exact opposite effect on Dom and Orlando. They whooped with laughter, and Dom brought his circled thumb and finger to his mouth and gave Elijah a quick raspberry.

In spite of the glower, the sight of Elijah lit his heart with joy; a joy that no one and nothing else could create within him. The sight of Elijah nourished his soul. And being near him was both a deep and rhapsodic happiness, and a torment that was nearly as affecting in its intensity.

Elijah abruptly stood, and after glaring at his two friends, which only seemed to deepen their amusement, stalked over to where Sean was sitting and flopped next to him on the couch. He propped his feet up on Sean’s pillows with a sideways glance his way. “Share?” he asked.

“Sure,” Sean told him, shifting his feet a bit to the left. “What’s up?” He asked, nodding toward Orlando and Dom questioningly.

“Those fuckers!” Elijah moaned. He stared icily towards the corner where they were still tossing back their beers. Seeing his glance, they smirked and lifted their bottles in salute.

Elijah smirked in return and held his right hand high in the air… middle finger extended. “Bite me!” he growled.

“No problem, babes!” Dom yelled in response. “Long as I don’t have to KISS you!” He turned to Orlando and they clutched each other, snorting with laughter and sloppily spilling their beers.

“Kiss you?” Sean repeated. His head tilted back, both eyebrows raised quizzically. “What the hell are they talking about?”

Elijah took a long pull of his beer and sighed. He half-turned toward Sean and extended his arm on the back of the couch. “You ever seen ‘Bumblebee Flies Anyway’? he asked quietly.

“Seen it a couple times,” Sean said. “I really like it, Elijah. I thought you were great in it, and the lighting and camera work in that movie are sensational.”

“Yeah, well,” Elijah picked at the back of the couch with nervous fingers, his lips pursed, clearly pondering whether or not he should continue.

“Come on, Lij,” Sean coaxed. “What’s the deal here?”

“Oh…” Elijah made a disgusted noise and sighed again. He took another long swig of his beer, then set the bottle down on the table. “They were teasing me about the kiss in that movie,” he told Sean quietly. “Saying how terrible it was. What a rotten kisser I am. In that move, AND in ‘All I Want’.

“That’s such bullshit!” Sean exclaimed. He turned toward Dom and Orlando, thoroughly prepared to shoot them a glare of his own, but they had their backs to him and were slowly ambling toward the door. As they reached it, they turned to wave towards Sean and Elijah.

Elijah returned their wave dismissively. “They’re heading downtown, he said, shrugging. “Orli had a party invite somewhere.”

“You didn’t want to go?”

“Nah,” Elijah said. “Wanna’ stay here with you. Haven’t had much chance to talk with you.” His fingers were still pulling at a thread on the back of the couch, and he watched it, seemingly fascinated.

Sean smiled. “I’m glad.”

Elijah’s eyes slid slowly from his fingers to Sean’s face, the smile seeming to break over his features just as their eyes met. And as he smiled, Sean felt his stomach dip with yearning.

Their love affair was an open secret among their friends. They didn’t flaunt their relationship, and often spent long months apart due to work and familial obligations. But when they were together, the depth of their love was evident to anyone around them. Sean remained as loyal a husband and father as possible. He tried, unsuccessfully for the most part, to be more ‘friend’ than lover to Elijah. But no one who had ever seen them together had any doubt about the depth of his feelings. It was even rumored that he and Chris had actually discussed the matter, though no one was brave enough to ask him about it.

For Sean, it was often an emotional tightrope. Sometimes simply being Elijah’s buddy came fairly easily. His deep love for the young actor gave him what strength he needed to ignore the darker urgings of his body, and force down his craving for more intimate contact. They could sit together for hours and talk about the most private details of their lives. And though Sean sometimes found those moments hard to bear, he manage to get through them.

Sometimes he could touch Elijah, or even snuggle him, without feeling as though he was going to go mad from the heat flooding his body. Sometimes it was just… cozy.

But… sometimes it wasn’t.

“They were wrong to tease you,” Sean said carefully, studying his beer.

Elijah shrugged and didn’t respond.

His fingers reached, seemingly of their own volition, and stroked Elijah’s hair. “They had to realize it would hurt your feelings. What’s wrong with those two?” Sean asked softly.

“Sean,” Elijah said suddenly. “Would you do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Sean told him. “Anything at all.”

Elijah’s fingers tugged on the sleeve of Sean’s shirt, pulling him closer. He lifted his head and leaned forward at the same time until his lips were right next to Sean’s ear.

Sean heard Elijah take a deep breath, and noted with some nervousness that he seemed to be trembling.

“Teach me to kiss,” Elijah breathed into Sean’s ear.

Sean said nothing. For a moment he stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle. He felt himself shiver, and gooseflesh flooded his body in answer to the warm breath against his ear. His chest constricted so tightly that for a moment he couldn't breathe.

‘ _Jesus_!’ Sean thought, miserably. He turned to look at Elijah, steeling himself against the familiar, aching heat that was slowly dissolving him. “Lij…,” he murmured, forcing himself not to glance at his watch.

For a long moment their eyes locked. Elijah looked away first, sighing almost mournfully.

There was no pretense between them. Elijah knew the effect he had on Sean, knew how deep Sean’s feelings ran, knew he struggled with them daily. He had no wish to harm Sean’s family, but, to him, there was no wrong in anything that passed between them. He believed in their love for each other, and, with every fiber of his being, believed that this love made all things right.

“Sean, please,” he pleaded, tipping his head to rest his forehead against Sean’s arm.

“Lij, you know I WANT to kiss you! You know I ALWAYS want to kiss you. It’s just that…” he grimaced, and this time DID glance at his watch. “I promised Chris I’d be home at…”

Elijah shook his head, brushing his forehead and hair against Sean’s arm. “I don’t CARE!” he finally ground out from between clenched teeth. “Fuck it, Sean!

“Elijah…” Sean began slowly.

“No!” Elijah shot back, sitting up suddenly to grab his beer from the table. “Dammit, I know all about your obsession with being the world’s most perfect husband and father. You’re a straight arrow. You’re – you’re…” he sputtered, searching for an appropriate word. “…you’re Dudley Fucking Do-Right! But, Jesus, Sean! Doesn’t what I need EVER matter?”

“What you need matters a great deal,” Sean gasped, obviously hurt. “How can you suggest otherwise?”

Elijah stared at the wall opposite where they were sitting, sipping his beer and shaking his head. Finally he sighed. “Right,” he said dryly. “Remind me of that next time you’re announcing that your wife is pregnant…,” he glanced sideways at Sean. “… _again_!”

Sean was silent. His beer was clutched, totally forgotten, in his hand. He tried to speak, but could barely manage to move his lips. A bit of misquoted scripture drifted through his mind, something about serving two masters, and he echoed Elijah’s sigh.

“I’m sorry, Sean,” Elijah said finally, sitting his beer bottle on the table. “This has just been a bad night all the way around. I was out of line to ask you what I did. I’m sorry.” He started to stand up, but Sean caught his wrist.

“I don’t give a damn about being a perfect ANYTHING,” he ground out in a low voice. “If I did we wouldn’t be lovers.” For a moment they stared at each other in silence, then Sean’s head dropped. “And you know that Isabella wasn’t planned. I was as surprised as you were.”

Elijah stared at his beer bottle. Internally, he was kicking his own ass. He knew he was simply feeling sorry for himself and taking it out on Sean. He knew that the rules of their situation were something they had both agreed on and that Sean was always willing to bend, or even break, those rules if Elijah needed him.

“I said I was sorry,” he murmured.

“You think that’s what I want?” Sean asked him. He sat his beer on the table and tuned, to face Elijah. He reached to touch his cheek, turning his head. “Look at me,” Sean muttered. His other hand found the back of Elijah’s head, and pulled him slowly forward.

“No, Sean,” Elijah said, pulling away. “Don’t do this. It wouldn’t be right now. It’d be like I forced you. Don’t.” He tried to back away, but Sean tugged him steadily forward.

“Shhh,” Sean soothed. “Hush.” When Elijah’s face was close enough that Sean could feel his breath he stopped pulling and simply laid his palm against Elijah’s cheek. The fingers of his other hand toyed softly with the short, silky hair on the back of Elijah’s neck.

Elijah was unable to move, unable to even breathe. Sean was looking steadily into his eyes, and for a long time he said nothing. Then he took a deep breath and whispered slowly: “Open your mouth.”

The temperature in the room suddenly rose, or so it seemed to them. Elijah’s breath still caught in his throat. He felt almost paralyzed with longing. “Sean…,” he choked.

“Shhhh,” Sean soothed again, his lips close enough to Elijah’s to brush them. “Open your mouth, little one.” He felt the lips beneath his part on a soft intake of breath. Sean’s thumb moved slowly up the arch of Elijah’s cheekbone in a delicate caress. “Never kiss with a closed mouth,” he breathed, forming the words softly against Elijah’s parted lips. Elijah’s eyes were wide, searing into his.

“Kiss one lip at time,” Sean whispered. His lips caught Elijah’s upper lip, kissing it softly. Sipping it as though it were a cool elixir to a parched, dry throat. Then he captured the full lower lip, outlining it’s lower edge with a soft, wet tongue before kissing it tenderly. Elijah took deep, shuddering breaths as his fingers fisted in Sean’s shirt.

Sean leaned forward, pushing Elijah back until he was stretched out on the couch. He could see the reluctance in Elijah’s eyes, and smiled at him. “It’s OK,” he whispered. “Elijah. Look at me. It’s OK.” He sat up and whipped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, never taking his eyes off Elijah’s face.

Elijah’s head began to shake slowly. “Sean,” he murmured.

“Next,” Sean whispered, ignoring him. “We’re going to talk about tongues.” His fingers slid under Elijah’s t-shirt, moving slowly higher. The shirt bunched just below Elijah’s throat and Sean smiled again. He dipped his head and drew a wet circle around Elijah’s nipple with his tongue. Then lifted his head, the smile still glowing on his face. “It’s OK, baby,” he said softly. “Elijah, look at me.”

The blue eyes met his, the brow furrowed with worry… or guilt.

“I’m happy,” Sean whispered. “Elijah? I’m so happy right now. Just let me have this. Forget everything else for now. Just let it be us… just us two here together.” He tugged the t-shirt over Elijah’s head and dropped it next to his. The furrowed brow had smoothed, the blue eyes slanted as Elijah’s smiled back at him.

“You’re sure?” he asked, reaching to touch Sean’s face. “I don’t want to do anything that would…”

“E - li - jah,” Sean drawled, extending Elijah’s name into several, softly drawn out syllables. “Don’t be silly.” Their cheeks pressed close, and his mouth touched Elijah’s ear. “I’m happy,” he whispered. “Forgive me for resisting earlier. I need this. I’d forgotten how much joy you give me. How much joy THIS gives me.”

He leaned back a bit, then pressed his chest against Elijah’s, moving slightly to rub their chests together. “Now about tongues,” he said. “You don’t just shove your tongue into someone’s mouth. You have to be – delicate about it.” His tongue slid lightly across Elijah’s lips.

“Open your mouth,” Sean murmured again. He felt Elijah’s body trembling under his and nudged the full, lush mouth gently with his own. Slowly, Elijah obeyed, and as he did Sean eased his tongue over Elijah’s lips, then deeper into his mouth. He brushed his tongue against Elijah’s, just stroking tip against tip at first. He heard Elijah gasp, and slowly swirled his tongue around Elijah’s in a wet, smooth motion. Then he withdrew and leaned back to look at him.

“See?” he breathed, the backs of his fingers slowly stroking Elijah’s cheeks.

Elijah nodded. He lifted his head slightly and his tongue danced across Sean’s upper lip. “I see,” he whispered, and kissed it softly.

“Now,” Sean said. “About teeth.”

He grinned and Elijah couldn’t hold back a giggle. “And here I thought kissing was just about lips!”

“Oh, no!” Sean exclaimed, shaking his head seriously. “And just to prove my point…” He swept his lips down the tender slope of Elijah’s throat. Settling lower between Elijah’s legs, he kissed and licked down to his waist, where Elijah’s jeans barred him from further exploration.

He peeked up at his young lover, who grinned back at him. “Problem?” Elijah asked.

“None that I can’t solve,” Sean murmured, unsnapping and unzipping Elijah’s jeans. He glanced up at Elijah, then slowly tugged on both jeans and briefs, inching them down. Elijah’s hips rose, offering to help remove his clothing, but Sean pressed him back to the bed. “I’ll do it,” he said softly.

His lips brushed back and forth against the sensitive, pale skin that was slowly revealed as the jeans crept lower. His tongue found the rose-pale scar and soothed it with a silken stroke. His fingers tugged again, and the long oval of Elijah’s navel came into view. The skin beneath his lips and tongue was velvety. And as he lowered the jeans another inch, his tongue swept across and then around Elijah’s navel with a feathery stroke.

Elijah was trembling, his breath emerged in short heated gasps, that turned into moans as Sean’s tongue delved deeper. Both hands were clutching Sean’s hair, opening and closing spasmodically in rhythm with his gasps.

Sean tugged again then suddenly stood. Elijah whimpered as he warmth of Sean’s breath on his body suddenly vanished. “Sean…” he moaned. “Come back.”

Sean quickly yanked Elijah’s jeans over his ankles, tossing them heedlessly aside. Then he tore at his own snap and zipper, cursing as his jeans, at first, refused to move. His cock was rigid, and his briefs caught momentarily against the hardness of his arousal. He cursed again and quickly pushed them down and off.

As he knelt over Elijah again, he smiled gently. “You like your kissing lesson?”

Elijah’s hand was lazily stroking his own cock. His eyes were half-shut and his face, as he looked up at Sean, flushed feverishly in the dim light of the room. “Come back,” Elijah whispered hoarsely, reaching for Sean. “Come back here. Don’t leave me like this.”

Sean grabbed the hand that was at Elijah’s cock and pushed it aside. “I’ll take care of that,” he growled. He lowered his body until he was pressed tight against Elijah, touching every inch of him from toes to chest, leaning on his elbows so that his weight wouldn’t crush the slight figure under him.

  
He grasped both of Elijah’s wrists and pressed them to the bed on either side of his head. “Now about teeth,” Sean murmured. He nibbled gently on Elijah’s lower lip, then licked across it slowly. “Make sure,” he breathed against Elijah’s lips, “That you nibble gently. No pain here. Just love.”

Elijah’s eyes slanted as he smiled, then, mere inches beneath his, Sean saw the cobalt gaze shine brightly with tears. “Lij?” he asked, concerned.

Elijah’s head shook. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” He wriggled his wrists, still captured in Sean’s huge hands. “Let me go.” Released, he twined his arms around Sean’s neck and pulled his head low. Finally, lips pressed to Sean’s ear, he whispered: “Pocket of my jeans.”

Sean’s head twisted and peered over the side of the couch. “Damn!” he muttered. Elijah’s jeans were a very long arm’s length away. He stretched his arm, fingers wriggling, but soon saw that it was hopeless. He turned back to Elijah. “What’s in your pocket? Something you have to have, Doodle?”

“Get it,” Elijah said.

“You wants it, precious?” Sean said, grinning.

Elijah grinned back and did a fair Gollum impression. “We waaaantssss it, precccciousssss.”

Sean shook his head ruefully and stood. He had the jeans in one swipe of his arm and immediately began fishing in the pockets. He realized what Elijah was after the moment his fingers touched it. A small tube. Sean turned back to the couch with a smile, tossing the tube in the air and catching it. “We wants it too, precious.”

He grabbed the pillow from under Elijah’s head and tossed it to the floor, then bent and scooped Elijah up in his arms, standing him, then pulling him close, feeling the bump of Elijah’s hardness against his own. For a moment he rocked Elijah, eyes closed. Then he nodded toward the pillow. “Lie down there, baby. It’ll be more comfy than the couch.”

As Elijah settled to the floor, Sean grabbed a couple more pillows and threw them down beside him. He knelt between Elijah’s thighs, twisting the cap off the lubricant, then, still holding it, leaned over and kissed him gently. Elijah’s mouth opened automatically beneath his and Sean smiled against his lips.

He slicked his hand with lube, sliding it over Elijah’s body, then over his throbbing erection. Glancing at it, he frowned and coated it with another layer of the lube before leaning over Elijah. “Slow, baby,” he murmured. “Nice and slow.”

Elijah’s answering grin was almost feral. “No fingers,” he whispered. “Just want you inside me. No fingers.”

“Baby, please,” Sean begged, worried.

“No. Do it now, Sean. Now!”

Sean’s eyes closed as he pressed against the opening to Elijah’s body. Slowly, he leaned forward, hearing Elijah’s breath catch in his throat. Sean knew it had to hurt, so he moved slowly, delicately inching forward, then stopping. “Breathe,” he whispered to Elijah.

Head tipped back, exposing his throat, Elijah nodded wordlessly. His hands gripped Sean’s arms, fingers digging hard. He made a noise, half moan, half whimper, and Sean stopped again.

“Easy. Easy,” Elijah breathed. “Ohhhh, god.”

Sean could feel him relaxing. Feel his body lose its resistance. Feel the hot glide of flesh to flesh. He pulled in a long lungful of air, then released it in a ragged sigh and eased deeper into his lover’s body. One final nudge, and he was buried… lost in him. Fully accepted at the hot core of Elijah’s body. Sweat from his hair dripped onto Elijah’s face as he bent toward him. “Kiss,” Sean croaked. “God. Lijah…”

Elijah’s face moved to Sean’s. His tongue slid wetly over Sean’s lower lip, then eased into his mouth and gently stroked the sensitive upper palate. Sean’s gasp was audible and his hips thrust involuntarily as Elijah’s tongue sent a lightning bolt of ecstasy through his body.

“Kiss?” Elijah whispered.

Sean’s big fist grasped Elijah’s hair and pulled, crushing their mouths together as he slowly, slowly began to rock inside him. The heat and tightness of Elijah’s body drove Sean to the brink of madness. He tried to be careful, but Elijah’s hips rose under him and his voice begged as if from a distance: “Hard! Hard, Seanie!!”

Moaning, Sean pounded into him in a fierce paroxysm. They were both slick with sweat, and Elijah’s hands slid off again and again as they tried to clutch Sean’s arms.

  
Sean’s hand reached between them and grasped Elijah’s hard erection. His hand moved with mercurial speed, twisting as he reached the tip. Elijah was close. Sean could see it in the convulsive heave of his body and the shredded rasp of his voice as he called Sean’s name again and again, begging Sean not to stop… to never stop.

He thrust deeply and wildly inside Elijah, thundering against him. His climax took him just as Elijah stiffened into a series of rhythmic convulsions. He tried not to scream, so the sound that emerged from his throat was neither scream nor moan, but a wail of completion that bore some vague resemblance to Elijah’s name. He felt Elijah clench, tightening himself deliberately around Sean as he came, and wailed again, as he felt hot seed spill within Elijah’s body.

After a moment, he fell forward onto Elijah’s body, arms splayed against the floor, gasping for breath. He knew his weight was too much for Elijah to bear, but was unable to move. He felt his young lover’s hands moving over his back, not with the wild, entreaty of passion, but soothingly, lovingly.

As he began to breathe normally he turned, slowly easing back, feeling a surprising sense of bitter grief as he slid out of Elijah’s body. How he loved being at the tight, hot, center of his being! How he loved feeling himself buried there. Taking him. Possessing him. Owning him.

Sean looked down at his lover with eyes bright with tears. “Jesus,” he breathed, then fell to his side, snuggling Elijah close, kissing his shoulder.

“Thanks for the lesson,” Elijah murmured. “I learned a lot.”

“I want to own you, you know,” Sean told him, blushing, but feeling guilty enough that he knew he had to say it.

Elijah shrugged. “I know. And I want to be owned.” He glanced up at Sean. “Relax, dude. We both know it’s temporary… for now. But we deserve a taste now and then. A taste of what will be,” he paused, then spoke more softly. “Of what may be. What we both want and need. We deserve that.” His palm cupped Sean’s face. “Don’t we, Seanie?”

“We do,” Sean replied, bending to kiss him once again. “I’m sorry if I forget that now and then. We do deserve it. A taste of our life that will be one day.”

“One day,” Elijah murmured.


End file.
